


shiver the whole night through

by dnfer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, just softies bein all soft and festive you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfer/pseuds/dnfer
Summary: “I want a cuddle, come here.”“It’s midnight.” Dream glances outside to verify his statement, and yep, it's midnight. And it's snowing. Very heavily. “It's like a blizzard out there. I’m in my pyjamas.”“Your car is warm. Nobody’ll see what you're wearing.” George reasons, and ends the call.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	shiver the whole night through

**Author's Note:**

> please pretend this is being posted thirty minutes earlier but!! it's christmas in the UK right now, so merry christmas to all of y'all who celebrate it! here's some rushed DNF as a mini sorta gift hehe
> 
> as always, do not force this down the throats of any CCs! if dream or george ever change their stance on shipping, this will be taken down ^-^

**THE CALL GOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS.**

“Dreeeeam….” George whines down the phone; the aforementioned Dream rolls his eyes a little at the tone of his voice. 

“What's wrong?”

He can almost hear George’s pout down the receiver. “I want a cuddle, come here.”

“It’s midnight.” Dream glances outside to verify his statement, and yep, it's midnight. And it's snowing. Very heavily. “It's like a blizzard out there. I’m in my pyjamas.”

“Your car is warm. Nobody’ll see what you're wearing.” George reasons, and then ends the call. Dream stares at his phone in blatant confusion for a few seconds, unsure if the snow just cut their signal, or if George wanted the final word. 

Finally, his phone buzzes with a FaceTime notification, and once again, his boyfriend's voice (and now face) fills the screen and Dream’s room. George is in bed, the duvet tucked up around him, and he's clearly shivering despite it all. “Please drive over. I’m sad and cold and I’ll love you forever.” 

“You love me anyway.” Dream grumbles, standing up. “Cannot believe I’m doing this. On Christmas Eve as well, oh my god.” George watches, looking all pleased and self-satisfied as Dream mumbles loving profanities and gathers everything he needs to take: coat, presents, car keys. 

The night is quiet and calm and fucking _freezing_ as Dream steps outside, locking the door to his house and clicking his car open as he attempts to balance his phone so his boyfriend can still see him through the low light levels and the snow. He envies George, wrapped up all soft and snug as he watches the other man trek out in the arctic conditions. 

As Dream fires up his car, the engine revving slightly too loudly on the otherwise silent street, his radio starts blaring. George giggles as tinny Christmas songs start up, humming along as Dream props his phone up against the windscreen; it wobbles precariously as he slowly pulls out of the driveway.

“Look at me,” he mumbles. “In my pyjamas, driving through town, on Christmas Eve. Look like an idiot.”

George laughs again, and Dream decides then that it makes this whole excursion worth it. _God,_ he really is so in love with this man, so ridiculously whipped that he’d drive across the city in the pitch black just to warm him up.

It’s impossible for Dream to be spooked when the car is filled with the sound of the two of them singing along to the shit music on the radio - they're both out of tune and off-key, but Dream feels like this is one of those moments that people live for, one of those moments where he truly feels alive.

Much too soon, he draws up in George’s house, the upstairs bedroom lit softly by what Dream assumes is a TV screen. He parks, locks the car, runs as fast as he can manage in the snow (okay, maybe he is a little scared), and steps into George’s house: the door’s clearly been unlocked for him.

He knows his boyfriend's house like the back of his hand, and within seconds, Dream turns to see his boyfriend in the exact same position as he was in at the start of their video call. “You literally haven't moved.”

“Too cold to move. Come here and cuddle me.” 

With a sarcastic roll of his eyes, Dream obliges, shrugging off his coat and clambering clumsily into the bed. George accepts him with open arms, burying his head into the younger man’s neck and pressing soft kisses there.

“It’s so hot in here, how were you cold?” Dream exclaims, leaning back just enough that he can see George’s mischievous smirk grow. 

“Okay, so maybe I lied a little, it's not too cold. But I wanted to wake up on Christmas with you.” 

Dream hums quietly under his breath and kisses the top of his boyfriend's head; it's the only way he can think to express the affection flowing through him right now. “You could have just said that. Thought you were going to freeze to death, considering how desperate you were.”

“I might have.” George pouts, and Dream laughs as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sapn8p?s=21)


End file.
